


An old friend

by Roman_Cowboy



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Love Triangle, Love Triangle to Polyamory, M/M, Multi, Octavius’ childhood, jedediah’s past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roman_Cowboy/pseuds/Roman_Cowboy
Summary: where a Marcus Agrippa miniature is brought to the museum and Octavius doesn’t know what to do with himself,I crammed so much knowledge about Augustus(aka later Octavius) into thiso my Jupiter





	An old friend

Larry hasn’t been a very big fan of surprises in the past but when he found out that the museum was getting a few additions in the miniature diorama room. He had realized he still does not like surprises. 

The new addition had taken about a week to get to New York and only a day to put in and he hadn’t been told that the addition was even going to be added until it was already being put in.

It was only a few new miniature figures in Wild West diorama which were a few new horses and in the Roman diorama they had added a few new soldiers and a new general after a few soldiers’ and the last general’s had suddenly “disappeared”. Meaning that Dexter got his hands on them and they may or may not have ended up outside before sunrise.

Of course, he’d have to wait till night to see how they react and see if there’s anyone he needs to lock up like the Mayans.  
———————————————————  
Octavius woke up like he does every night but instead of seeing his normal sight which is just a few people in his peripheral vision and the room empty with the bench in view but tonight he sees even more people in view than he normally does.

“Ockie!” Octavius looks over and sees Jedediah running towards him. 

“Jedediah.” He smiles.

“Looks like ya got some more people in yer army Octavius.” 

“I do indeed.”

“What are you waitin’ for! Go give ‘em the pep talk!” Jed pushes Octavius towards the crowd of confused people that are either saying stuff like ‘where are we?’ In Latin or saying ‘how do I know this language?’ In English.

It was confusing for Octavius as well when he had first woken up. Especially since he had just been dying the second before and then suddenly he was in a different body, knew a whole new language he had never heard of, and was about 10,000 years after his original lifetime.

He opened his mouth to speak but before he could the new people had either jumped and or started screaming ‘giant!’ And pointing at something behind Octavius.

“Hey, I’m not a threat.” Larry said holding his hands up and looking down at Octavius. 

“Stop! I will explain everything!” He yelled holding up a hand to the screaming soldiers who then stood up straight and tried to put on calmer faces but had little to no success.

“Octavius sorry I didn’t tell you about the new people. I really just learned about it today and Jedediah there are some new horses in your diorama as well.” 

“It is alright, my liege.” 

“Alright gigantor.”

These soldier obviously are easy to command hopefully they stay easy to command. 

“Okay let me explain what is going on!”  
———————————————————  
After about forty minutes of trying to explain how a magic tablet can bring people to life and how everyone is actually a miniature figure in a museum and a few minutes of Jedediah trying to explain. They finally started to somewhat understand the situation. Though Octavius is still trying to explain everything that is going on.

“Oh and there’s another figure that got left in the box it’s the new general I think. He’s dressed differently from everyone else.”

“Okay put him down.” Octavius says facing away from Larry and facing towards the group of soldier who are now sitting in front of him, “So as I was saying no one here really talks about the tablet and how it works so if you do not mind we would prefer if you kept it that way, it makes things a whole lot easier trust me and I believe that is all that is to be said for now. Go look around.”

“An’ be careful not to get stepped on!” Jedediah added.

“Yes very be careful you are much less noticeable now. We don’t want to have to replace you again.” Octavius gets ready to explain everything over again to the general who had just been brought to the diorama but then remembers something. “And don’t go outside! Trust me!”

“Yeah! Listen to Octavius when he says don’t go outside! You will die!” Jedediah yells.

“Octavius?” Octavius turns around and his eyes go wide. Marcus, Octavius thinks trying to get his mind to make his thoughts into words.

“M-Marcus?” Marcus nods and Octavius smiles. “It’s... It has been so long.” 

“Before all..this we saw each other not longer than a month or two ago before I .. uh.” Marcus looks away then back at Octavius and smiles, “You look so... different.”

“I can explain the reasoning of my drastic change in appearance later... I-I truly have missed you.” Octavius takes a few steps towards him calmly before practically sprinting to him and wrapping his arms around him. Marcus then returned the hug. Oct was basically holding onto him for dear life.

“Ahem.” Octavius and Marcus let go of one another and look at a very angry looking Jedediah with his arms crossed and leaning all his weight on one leg.

“Oh! Jedediah this is Marcus Vipsanius Agrippa my old friend and Marcus this is Jedediah strong Smith my-“

“Best friend an’ pardner,” Jedediah added.

“It is a pleasure to meet you.” Marcus smiled.

“Ain’t sure I can say that same.” He looked at Marcus up and down.

“Jedediah!” Octavius looked over at Jed who is now glaring at Marcus.

“Come on, Ockie.” Jedediah mumbles grabbing his wrist and pulling him to the edge of the diorama.

“What has gotten into you?!” Octavius yells.

“Y’all were hugging for six Mississippis.” His accent gets noticeably thicker.

“What does Mississippi have to do with any of this?”

“It’s an expression.”

“Oh... Jedediah please he’s my childhood friend.”

“Yeah well someone should tell ‘im that!”

“Jedediah I’m going to spend time with him! I haven’t seen him in more than sixty years!”

“Fine then just leave me here all by myself and run off with yer boyfriend.”

“Jedediah!” Octavius yells before realizing that he has caught the attention of a few of his soldiers. 

“Turn around this ain’t yer business boys!” They all turn their eyes away and continue on.

“Jedediah he is my friend I just wish to spend time with him.”

“Fine then go!”

“I am!”

“Fine!”

“Fine!”

They both turn separate directions Oct towards Marcus and Jed towards the rope to the floor neither looked back.

“I am sorry about that. He gets very jealous when I talk to people other than him.” 

“It is alright Octavius.” 

“How about we go catch up?”

“That is alright with me.”  
———————————————————  
“You do not look like you did before.” Marcus mumbled picking at Octavius’ sleeve with one hand and messing with the grass with the other, “Of course you still have that twinkle in your eye that you did before.”

“Enough of your endless flattery. You’re acting like we’re teenagers again.” They both smile.

“But what happened to the blonde, grey-eyed, skinny kid I knew. You even act different not like an emotionless soldier like you did after Julius was.. you know.”

“I am still the same person I was then.” Marcus looked at him with a questioning expression, “Well this.. new life has changed me in many good ways, and you are not exactly yourself either.”

“Yes but now you have brown eyes and dark brown hair and a whole new personality. It’s like you’re a whole new person.” Marcus grabbed his arm and squeezed it, “And you actually have muscle now.”

“I’ve always had muscle, I was just much skinnier before.”

“I still think I could beat you if we were to fight.” Octavius looked over and cocked an eyebrow at him. 

“I believe I could beat you. Ever since I woke up I’ve been training even harder than I would before.” 

“Hm, I could still beat you.” Oct stood up and started walking.

“I’ll go grab the swords then.”

“Don’t worry. I will go easy on you, Octavius. I promise I won’t hurt you.”

“Wow so thoughtful of you though I won’t need you to go easy on me.” 

“We will see.” He gets up and follows Octavius to his private garden. Octavius leaves Marcus there for a minute or two then comes back with two swords and a shield.

“Looks like you got yourself some protection.” Marcus laughs pointing at the shield.

“No, actually it’s for you so I don’t hurt you too badly.”

“I think you need it more than I do.”

“I highly doubt that.”

“Well then prove it.”  
———————————————————  
“I win.” Marcus says smiling as he stands over a seemingly disoriented Octavius, “Do you yield?”

“Never.” Octavius grabs the sword that had been hit from his hand and kicks his feet under Marcus’ legs before jumping up just as Marcus fell. He holds the sword to his neck, “Now I ask.. do you yield?”

“I yield I yield...” Oct smiles and drops the sword, “In your dreams.”

“Wha-“ Marcus jumps up and tackles Octavius to the ground, “No cheating!”

“I’m not cheating I’m bending the rules, just like you would say as a teen.” They wrestle rolling over the other over and over trying to pin the other down. They wrestle for a while until they are both tired.

“How about we agree to a tie?” Octavius mutters out of breath.

“You have changed look Rome’s princeps agreeing to a tie hm old Octavius would never have done that.”

“Deal or no deal.”

“Deal but we can agree that it’s just because I’m not use to this body.”

“No deal.”

“Then let’s both agree you wouldn’t have won any wars without me.”

“No way I could have won by myself you just helped out here and there.”

“Oh please, you would have been lost without me.”

“I did fine without you.” 

“Sure you did.”

“I did.” 

“Yeah,” Marcus laughed, “Of course you did.”

“I did!” Octavius yelled, “well... maybe we could continue this argument in a less.. suggestive position” 

Both of the men have apparently failed to notice the fact that Marcus is practically pinning Oct to the ground. Not practically pinning him, he is completely pinning him. He’s holding his wrists down and basically straddling Octavius.

“What would the people think if they knew their princeps was in this position with their beloved general, and moreover, that he was beneath him?”

“They would say that you are a lucky bastard is what they would say.” Octavius shook with laughter.

“Oh, is that what they would say? Imagine. I have more power than any other man in the empire, and yet…" He moves his mouth to Octavius’ ear. "And yet," he continued, "I am completely powerless with you."

Octavius jokingly glared at him then rolled his eyes, “How about we get out of this position and I’ll prove I’m not completely powerless.”

“Hm, I don’t know this position reminds me of back when we were in Apollonia.” Marcus laughed, “Remember that?”

“Of course I remember, how could I forget.” He smiled.

“We were sent to Greece by your uncle for more training when we were sixteen.”

“Yes, we grew very close while we were there.”

“Well, maybe we could be close like that some more,” Marcus smirked.

“Wow, how dirty minded of you.” Octavius says before freeing his wrists, shoving Marcus off him and standing up.

“Rude much.” Octavius looks down at him.

“I’d assume so that’s how I meant it to be.” 

“Look at you all high and mighty. I remember back when you were a short kid with a limp, eyes were too far apart, every spring suffered from catarrh, and only claim to fame was that your mother’s uncle was Julius Caesar.” 

“Well, I’m not that kid anymore.”

“I know.. you’re not as cute.” Octavius put a hand over his heart and gasped then looked away.

“How dare you I am the descendant of Venus herself.” Octavius yells with a fake offended expression.

“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I was in the presence of a descendant of a goddess.” Marcus stood up, walked over to Ockie, grabbed his hand, and kissed the back of it. “My sincerest apologies.”

“You are forgiven. I shall not smite you.. today.” They hold eye contact for a few seconds before both burst out laughing. 

“Seriously though I am a descendant of Venus specifically of Lulus, the son of Aeneas.” 

“Of course you are, and It truly shows.” Marcus smiled and kissed his hand again. “It shows every time you walk into a room, every time you smile, every time you laugh, every time you look at someone or even just look in the distance. It shows.”

“Such flattery.” Octavius rolls his eyes trying to ignore his currently completely burning face. 

“Well, I know you do love my flattery.” 

“That I do, Marcus, that I do.” They Just smile and stare at each other for a few minutes or hours or days. They can’t really tell, but they don’t mind. 

“Ockie!” They both jumped and looked at the door to the private garden. Marcus dropped Octavius’ hand and went over to the door following Ock.

“Hello, Jedediah.” Marcus smiled

“Yeah hi uh... mark?” 

“Marcus.”

“Yeah Marcus.” Jedediah didn’t really look at him just kind of looked at him up and down then turned to Octavius. “Can I talk to you.”

“Of course.” 

“You stay here.” Jed pointed at Marcus then grabbed Ock’s hand and pulled him into the hall. 

“What do you wish to talk ab-“Octavius was cut off by Jedediah grabbing the sides of his face and kissing him smack on the lips. Octavius surprised but then returned it. After some time they both realized that they need air to breathe. “Well hello to you to Jedediah.”

Jed rolled his eyes. “Okay I’ve been thinkin’ an’ talkin’ to Larry an’ he said that I was being jealous and overprotective and yadda yadda yadda. Okay, Ock I wanna say I’m sorry.”

“Thank you.”

“Just go back to yer friend.” Jed turned around and started walking away. Ock grabbed his wrist and he turned around.

“How about you come and talk with us.”

“I’d love to.” They walk about over to the doors and push them open. 

Marcus is sitting on the fountain next to the flowers. He’s picking at the petals on a nearby rose and he’s mumbling something but they can’t hear what he’s saying. They get closer and can hear what he is mumbling.

“This feels like some strange dream like I’m going to wake up any minute to the sound of people bickering on the streets or perhaps the yells of soldiers or the soft snoring that I love waking up to.”

“This ain’t a dream. We thought that at first too but you’ll get use to it, Marc.”

“Giving him a nickname already. I had to wait years before I had the honor of a nickname, ”Octavius laughed.

“Ya had nicknames like octagon, octopus, October, cocktavi-“

“I’m going to stop you there. I meant a good nickname.”

“Oh come one, Ockie those are good nicknames. you just like my pet name for ya.” Jed smirked and Octavius rolled his eyes.

“I do prefer Ockie over.. cocktavius.” Octavius sighed and shifted his weight on one foot, “How did you even come up with that?”

“Oh, you should know.” He smirked.

“Cocktavius?” Octavius and Jedediah look over at Marcus who has a very amused facial expression, “That is absolutely hilarious.”

“See he gets it.” Jed smiles. Jed and Marcus just smile at each other for a few seconds while Octavius stands there and wonders what’s going on and why he feels like they’re going to randomly start making out at some point.

“I’m going to go.” They break eye contact and look over at Octavius, “I have to go and.. make sure all the new figures are getting along and none of them are planning a revolution. Not letting that happen... again.”

“I’ll go with ya, Ockie.” 

“No no you two stay here and get to know each other.” Octavius rests a hand on their shoulders and Jedediah glares at the hand on Marcus’ shoulder then Ock walks away.

He was lying about the whole having to check on the new miniatures thing. He just wanted to leave them alone with some time to get to know each other and maybe become friends.. or whatever happens. Octavius wants them to get along well because he isn’t planning on picking between his first love and his second life first love.

“Sooo.. uh,” Jed mumbled trying to remember how to make a sentence, “how did you and Ock meet?”

Marcus sits down and Jedediah sits down as well, “We were sent to Apollonia, basically a military camp for teenagers, we were sent there by Octavius’ great uncle-“

“Julius Caesar.”

“You’ve heard of him?”

“Yeah, he’s pretty famous even got Shakespeare ta write a play ‘bout ‘im.”

“I don’t know who Shakespeare is but I’m guessing that’s impressive.”

“Very.”

“Okay well after we got there we were in a lot of the same places and he didn’t really know anyone there or have any friends so I introduced myself and after a while we became friends.”

“Hm.”

“We stayed friends for a very long time we always fight together and would try and stay in touch even after he became Rome’s princeps.” Marcus looked down at the floor.

“Princeps?” Marcus looked back up at Jedediah.

“It means first of in time or order Octavius became Rome’s first emperor. Their Princeps.” 

“Ah okay got it.” Jedediah rubbed his neck.

“How did you meet Octavius?” Marcus mumbles.

“well we woke up here some time ago an’ we didn’t like each other for a long while until we actually gotta know each other and then we basically became inseparable.”

“Hm, I wish I could have been there. one question. Does everyone here look different here compared to their appearance before.”

“Not everyone is different but some are like me an’ a few other people.”

“And Octavius,” Marcus added though Jedediah cocked an eyebrow.

“What did Octavius look like before?” Octavius never told him what he use to look like before he was brought back here.

“Well he was thinner, much thinner, and he had blond hair, grey eyes and basically no muscle in his body.” Marcus laughed and looked at the ground, “and when he was a kid he had a limp and was always very unimpressed at most stuff unless it had to do with Julius... He always had a very stern look plastered not his face, I always knew how to get rid of it.”

Marcus’ face turns to a kind of in love expression like a teenage girl thinking about her crush or something and he had a small grin on his face.

“He sounds adorable.” Jedediah’s accent gets thicker as he’s saying that.

“He truly was like a blonde kitten.”

“Heh, I could see that.” Jedediah was currently trying not to start screaming about how much he hates this man for talking about his Ockie like that. 

“What about you?”

“What about me?”

“How did you look back then and how was your life?” 

“Eh I had like very dark brown hair and half of my face an’ chest was badly scarred from a bear attack,” Jedediah mutters and Marcus stares contentedly, “before that I was born in Bainbridge an’ I was one of fourteen children in the Smith family. I became a fur trader an’ trapper an’ I wanted to go places, travel like Lewis and Clark, I did for a while but I was killed when I was only thirty-one.”

“Oh,” Marcus muttered.

“Yep, that’s the life of ol’ Jedediah in a nutshell.”

“I’m sorry.” Marcus put a hand on Jed’s shoulder, “you died so young.”

Jed sighed, “It’s alright I’ve come to terms with it an’ I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time Is all.” 

“Okay just saying if you need to talk I’m here.” Marcus smiled and Jed put his hand over Marc’s.

“Thanks, Marc.” 

“No problem.. Jed. Do you mind if I call you Jed?”

“I don’t mind one bit.” They kind of just stare at each other for some time before Jedediah’s mind starts racing about some of the stuff that was said before like how he described Octavius not like how a friend would describe another friend.

Jedediah can’t help but let his mind wander a little... or a lot. His mind sometimes goes to the worst instantly sometimes it takes longer to get to the worst. He can’t help but think what if they were more than what he was told what if Octavius and Marcus are both lying to him about their past. 

Well, Jedediah did assume the worst when he first saw them together so of course, Octavius wouldn’t tell him, but he still should have. Instead of leaving him with Marcus alone he isn’t sure what Octavius was thinking when he left them alone. Maybe he was thinking Marcus would talk to him about their relationship before so he didn’t have to or maybe Marcus is trying to cozy up so Jedediah before taking Octavius away from him.

Jedediah moves Marcus’ hand off his shoulder and goes out the door into the hall leaving behind a somewhat confused Marcus behind. Jedediah knows what he’s going to do. He’s going to go find some answers.

The entirety of his walk he’s only thinking about Marcus and Octavius. He can’t stop himself from thinking that Marcus would be better than him for Ock he’s known him longer, they have more in common, and they’ve been together for probably more than like four decades in their past life or whatever.

He’s trying to stop his mind from racing trying to think things like Octavius wouldn’t do that to you he loves you or Marcus doesn’t seem like he’d do that. He hasn’t known Marcus very long maybe that is something he would do. He keeps walking and looking for Octavius.

Marcus has absolutely no idea why Jedediah just got up and left like that. He thought they were having a nice time, and that maybe they were even bonding. Maybe he said something wrong or insulted him somehow. Marcus isn’t sure whether he should go after him or maybe find Octavius. He hopes they could get along. After all, he’s pretty cute even when he’s angry.

Marcus just sits there at the fountain and looks upon the flowers that sway in a breeze coming from basically nowhere and just thinks.

When Octavius had left them alone he didn’t expect Jedediah to come racing out and randomly start looking for him. Octavius has been talking to one of the new soldiers who he was talking about the newish rules that Octavius has made since he woke up.

“And I made it so that all love is allowed except if someone says they’re in love with a child or an animal.”

“Why did you make that rule?”

“I believed it was best for my people to be who they are after hiding it in they’re past.” 

“Octavius!” He turned around and saw Jedediah fast walking towards him 

“Jedediah? Where is Marcus?”

“We need to talk.” Octavius was suddenly being pulled away from the soldier by his hand. “I’ll answer more questions later.”

Octavius was dragged over to the ledge of the diorama for the second time that night by the same angry person who did it before.

“I’ve got some questions ‘bout yer ‘childhood friend’” Jedediah put air quotes around childhood friend and Octavius somewhat froze.

“What about him?”

“He obviously ain’t just yer friend! He’s in there lookin’ like a lovesick puppy when he’s talkin’ ‘bout ya!” 

“Jedediah-“

“Don’t Jedediah me! Tell me the truth!” Jedediah was holding onto his wrist with somewhat of a death grip.

“Jedediah-“

“Tell me! Please.”

“Fine, we weren’t just friends. We were lovers and-and we would fight together and we are friends.”

“Why didn’t ya tell me before?” Jedediah yelled loosening his grip.

“I didn’t know what you would do. You get jealous easily and I didn’t know if you’d try to hurt Marcus or something.”

“Do you not trust me?”

“No that’s not it! I do trust you I do! I trust you with my life, Jedediah!” Octavius moved a hand to the side of his face, “I was going to tell you I swear I just wanted you to get to know him. He’s not a bad person.”

“Do ya still love ‘im?” Octavius stays quiet and Jedediah asks again, “do you still love ‘im? don’t try an’ dodge my question.”

“Yes I still love him but I still love you.” Jedediah thinks about that and he isn’t sure if he’s okay with it. He doesn’t want Octavius to love anyone more than him. 

“Well, what if he tries ta take ya from me!” 

“He wouldn’t do that!”

“What if he does! He’s known you longer and he knows all ‘bout yer childhood an’ he knows all ‘bout the stuff you love an’ all ‘bout Rome an’”

“Jed, Love, please talk to him he’s a good person and you to will see you have much in common, my heart, please. You haven’t even known him for more than a night just get to know him for a while before you decide you hate him.” Their eyes meet then Jed just sighs and nods.  
———————————————————  
“Why did he leave so abruptly. I must have done something to provoke that response from him. Maybe I was just reading in between the lines wrong... is he going to come back? Does he hate me?” Marcus taps his chin and stares at the ground, “Well I’m talking to myself again.”

The doors open and Marcus turns around and smiles. “Hello, Jedediah.”

“Hey.” Jedediah mumbles and waves at him.

“It’s kind of rude leaving your guest here all alone by himself.” Marcus chuckled.

“Sorry I just hadda go somewhere.”

“It’s alright... um did I do something? That made you want to leave?” Marcus rubbed the back of his neck, “because if I did then I’m sorry.”

“No no, it’s alright ya didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Okay.” It was quiet for a few seconds while the pair tried to think of a conversation topic, “um I just realized that I don’t look exactly like myself either.”

“How so?” Jedediah asked while walking over to Marcus and sitting beside him.

“Well, I’m skinnier than I was in the past not by very much but skinner and my hair is somewhat longer.” Marcus reached up and started untying this helmet with little to no success.

“Here let me help ya.” Marcus put his hands down and Jedediah fumbled with the knot after about a minute he got it off, “That was one stubborn knot.”

“Thank you.” Marcus took off the helmet and put it beside him. 

Marcus leaned over the fountain and looked at the water. With one hand he messed with his hair the other was on the fountain to keep is balance.

“Interesting. My hair is a lighter brown than it was before and it definitely is longer.” Marcus’ hair was somewhat the same style as Octavius’ but it was longer and nearly went over his eyes. 

“Well, it looks nice.” Jedediah muttered as he took off his hat and ran his hand through his own hair, “Havin’ long hair ain’t to bad.”

“It fits you.”

“Well thank you.” Jedediah pushed Marcus’ hair out of his eyes, “But either you cut it or wear yer hair a different style unless ya wanna keep it in yer eyes.”

“Maybe I could keep it in my eyes. It could block out people’s opinions.”

“Those were my exact thoughts when I decided to grow my hair out.” They both just laugh.

Jedediah thinks for a second before he thinks of something, “Wanna go for a ride in my car?”

“What’s a car?” Marcus cocked an eyebrow.

“Come on I’ll show you.” He grabs his hand and takes him to the car.  
———————————————————  
About three weeks after Marcus was brought to the museum everyone’s already gotten to meet him. Nicky, Sacajawea, Teddy, Larry basically everyone. Marcus has found that he very much likes the car and he’s even willing to drive it. It took a few weeks before Jedediah convinced Octavius to even try to drive it and Marcus has been adjusting to things very quickly especially compared to the other new people in the museum.

Jedediah stops the car in front of the forest exhibit and looks over at Marcus. “Wanna go see something cool?”

“Hm, I’d love to.” Marcus smiled, “but try not to get us killed.”

“I’ll try but no promises.” He winks.

“Let’s go then.” 

Jedediah backs up the car then slams the gas pedal, spins the car around, and drives right in the middle of the exhibit.

“Jed, what are you doing?”

“Don’t worry, me and Ock have done his lodes of times.”

“What exactly is it though.”

“Starting chaos.” Jedediah smirked and pointed to the backseat, “those babies there are what Nicky calls bang snappers but I like ta call ‘em throwdowns.”

“What do they do?”

“They make a loud poppin’ sound.” Marcus looks at Jed suspiciously, “I know what yer thinkin’ yea they’re basically the same size as our heads but they can start a lot of fun.”

“What are we going to do with them.”

“One of us are gunna throw ‘em out the window and the other one is gunna drive, so do you wanna drive or throw?”

“I’ll throw. I’m not as good at driving as you.”

“Okay! So you throw them near the animals' feet, not at their feet but like near them and I’ll make sure we don’t crash or get trampled.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Marcus smiles and grabs one of the throwdowns, “by the way where is Octavius?”

“He’s over at the front desk makin’ sure we don’t kill anyone.. or ourselves.” 

“Safety first,” Marcus mumbled feeling the weight of the throwdowns.

“Or second.” Jedediah smirked and Marcus just raised an eyebrow, “let's go.”  
———————————————————  
That was a very bad idea. Not only did they completely at using the throwdowns due to their lack of strength when it came to trying to pop them on the ground but after they had just started the car Larry was already suspicious of them.

No one got hurt or anything it's just that they had some fun but they just ended up in front of the desk getting talked to by Larry. He basically just said how they always do this and they should act their ages and if they do it again they'll be grounded or something.

Marcus, Octavius, and Jedediah just had a good laugh about it.

”Really I don't know how we ever expected that to work,” Marcus mumbled looking over at Jedediah.

”I didn't really think it through.” Jedediah laughed.

”Yeah.” Marcus looked away before he reached over and kissed him smack on the lips. Jed didn't react at first but then reciprocated.

”Well, I see you two are getting along, ” They both jump and look over, seeing a smirking Octavius looking back at them, ”Don’t stop just because I'm here, carry on.”

”Uh.” Octavius gets in the back seat and pulls them into a group hug, ”This is still weird.”

”I think it's a good weird.” Marcus laughs.

”I think so too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If any of y’all wanna see more from this ship or just like this fic, feel free to write a comment but please don’t be mean.


End file.
